


The time it takes to get there

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, carolnat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers' relationship in the five years.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be updated very infrequently :)

The stones were gone. Along with half of the world.

When the Avengers returned to earth, hearts and happiness shattered, they sought comfort in each other. Not speaking, but holding each other, as if to keep them from fading away too. But not Natasha Romanoff.

Her heart ached. The pain in her chest was stronger than when she killed her victims, or when her family had been killed. Her heart ached because she couldn't stop Him - she let them die. Her pain turned into anger and she released it on the punching bags in the gym in the dead of the night. Blood ran from her knuckles until she collapsed onto the mat beneath her, shaking, with tears pouring from her eyes.

xxx 

Carol Danvers was trudging aimlessly around the compound. The team had given her a room to sleep in, but her mind wouldn't shut off. Her wanderings came to a halt when she heard whimpers coming from behind the double doors that led to the gym. She pushed the doors open and faltered when she saw the redheaded assassin crying, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, knuckles bleeding. 

Carol crouched in front of Natasha and reached for her bloodied hands.

“Romanoff,” Carol whispered softly. 

Natasha stared into Carol’s brown eyes and let out a choked sob. 

“C’mon.” Carol hooked one arm under Natasha’s knees and the other around her torso. When Natasha didn’t protest, she hoisted her up and they exited the gym.

“FRIDAY?” The team had explained the AI to her when she first arrived.

“Yes, Ms. Danvers?”

“Can you tell me where Natasha’s room is?” 

“Of course, Ms. Danvers.” The AI guided her through the compound to Natasha’s rooms.

xxx 

Carol cleaned and patched up Natasha’s hands with supplies she had found in the first aid kit in her bathroom.

When she had turned off the light and closed the door, she found Natasha fumbling with something near her bedpost. 

“Goodnight, Romanoff.” She went to walk back to her own room.

“Danvers.” It was barely a whisper. Carol wasn’t sure if she had imagined it or not. Natasha’s eyes were nearly closed when Carol turned around. “Would you stay? Until I fall asleep?” Natasha’s eyes were soft, and her cheeks were still stained with tears. Carol was sure she heard the trace of a Russian accent slipping through. She nodded and crawled onto the bed next to Natasha. 

Carol’s presence calmed Natasha and soon she was falling asleep. Carol waited a few moments after she was sure Natasha was asleep and slipped from the room to return to her wanderings.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. Not really sure if I captured their characters right, but oh well. i tried :)

Natasha’s sleep was restless. She slept relatively peacefully, considering what had happened, for the first hour or so, until a nightmare awoke her. After that, nightmares woke her frequently. The nightmares haunting her grew worse and finally, she gave up trying to sleep anymore. She unlocked the handcuff and crawled out of her bed. 

Coffee in hand, Natasha walked to the living room. Carol was sitting, back against the couch, staring out of the sliding glass doors at the grey rain clouds on the horizon. She was clutching a Polaroid picture. Natasha moved to sit on the couch behind her. Neither woman said anything. 

“Danvers.”

“Romanoff.”

“Would you like a coffee?” Carol shook her head.

“Something stronger?”

“It’s five am.”

“And?”

“You’ve drunk beer at five am before?” Carol sounded incredulous.

“Not beer. Vodka.”

“Wow. I’ll settle for the coffee, actually.” Natasha nodded.

Five minutes later they were both sitting in silence with steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. 

“I have to leave.”

Natasha was taken aback. “Huh?”

“I need to visit a friend. Our daughter got… you know.” Natasha nodded. “I should let her know I’m alive. It’ll only be a few days.”

“Right. Where does she live? I could take you if you want.”

“Louisiana, but I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t actually know where she lives. So I’d be flying there. You could come another time. When I actually know her address.“

Natasha nodded and Carol set her mug down and stood up. 

“Are you leaving now?”

“It won't take long to get there,” Carol replied.

“Exactly. I’m not sure she’d appreciate being woken up at six am.”

“Oh yeah. Time zones. I forgot you had those here.” Natasha snorted at Carol’s statement as she sat back down. 

She left two hours later, and Natasha couldn’t quite place what she was feeling when Carol had shot up into the sky.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash. 
> 
> it has come to my attention that i am terrible at writing

Thor was the first to really leave. He was going to help his people rebuild their lives in Norway. It had been two days since Carol left. Clint wouldn’t return her calls. The medbay was still occupied by Tony, and Pepper and Bruce, who were looking after him. Rhodey had already left for DC to meet what was left of the government. Nebula and Rocket spent the days outside, trying to fix their ship. Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve watched the ever-climbing figure of confirmed deaths. 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked.

Natasha let out an exasperated laugh, before her face set back to the wearied look she had worn all day. “Do you _seriously_ think that I am?”

“Something’s bothering you. And it’s not just,” he gestured to the hologram in front of them. “This.”

“Someone from my past. Last year we agreed not to contact each other unless it’s an emergency. If she’s alive, then she’ll know I’m alive. I can’t help but think she’s gone. I need to know if she’s okay.”

"If you're worried, go. There isn't much we can do here at the moment anyway."

Natasha nodded. Twenty minutes later, she was piloting a Quinjet to Norway. 

xxx

_A forest in the middle of nowhere - Norway._

Natasha landed the Quinjet in a small clearing and started the short trek through the snow to Yelena's cabin. 

xxx

Natasha felt queasy. It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining, and the lights were on. _Not a good sign._ With her gun raised, Natasha kicked the door open and stepped inside. 

There wasn't a gun aimed at her face. _Her stomach dropped._ Warily, she searched the cabin. Nothing was out of place. No sign of a struggle - she hadn't been attacked.

A phone was lying on the bed. It was unlocked, with its screen open on a contact. 

большая сестра. _Big sister._

Natasha's legs failed her, and she fell to the hard floor of the cabin. "Not you too, little spider."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading x


End file.
